Nightmares & Kisses
by jilyevans
Summary: En una noche intranquila para Lily la consolara la persona que menos esperaba. Este fic participa del reto temático de Abril "Lily&James" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres".


_Este fic participa del reto temático de Abril "Lily&James" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"._

_N/A: Este es mi primer One-shot que escribo, en lo particular me gustó mucho, espero que a ustedes también le guste. Gracias por leer._

* * *

_Todas las sangres sucias deben morir._ Eso era lo que habían pintado en el muro gris, con una pintura roja que parecía sangre. Lily al verla se estremeció, volteó hacia atrás y notó que estaba sola, después volvió a mirar hacia el muro y camino hacía ahí, las letras estaban frescas acababan de pintarlo, ella volvió mirar atrás, el cuarto seguía estando vacío a excepción de ella. Se dirigió hacia la otra parte de la habitación, estaba más lejos de lo que se imaginaba, y no había puertas, estaba atrapada ahí y no recordaba en que momento había entrado o quien la había llevado a ese horrible lugar. Lo único que alumbraba la habitación era un foco que parpadeaba, el lugar era frío y olía humedad, podías volverte loco estando ahí por mucho tiempo. Ella quería salir de ahí, necesitaba salir de ese lugar. Lily pasó sus manos por sus bolsillos en busca de su varita pero los encontró vacíos. Ella desesperada le pegó al muro gritando por ayuda; paró cuando sus nudillos empezaron a sangrar.

-Señorita Evans, nunca pensé que usted sentiría miedo.

Una fría voz le había hablado, nunca la había escuchado antes, pero no se esperaba nada bueno, miró hacia atrás y se encontró con un hombre joven, muy apuesto, que había visto en los periódicos.

-Voldemort-murmuró Lily.

-Interesante, te atreves a decir mi nombre. Muchos le temen.

-Yo no te tengo miedo.

Aunque en el fondo lo sentía, sus vellos se habían erizado y sentía como sus piernas temblaban. Estaba segura que no saldría viva de ahí.

-Eso no parece.

Tom Riddle se apareció justo atrás de ella, lo que hizo que ella se espantará y soltará un brinco. Voldemort rio una risa seca que hizo poner más nerviosa a Lily.

-Si me vas a matar, hazlo ahora. No tengo miedo a la muerte.

Él volvió a reír.

-Toda una Gryffindor-escupió-Pero Evans no pienso matarte aún, no hago las cosas de esa forma.

Lily estuvo a punto de preguntar a qué se refería, pero en ese momento aparecieron dos hombres encapuchados sosteniendo cada uno a una persona que tenía cubierta su cara con una bolsa negra. Los dos hombres quitaron la bolsa y revelaron el rostro de los prisioneros, al verlos Lily soltó un grito ahogado, una era su madre que estaba llorando y tenía la vista pérdida, y el otro era James Potter quien estaba golpeado e inconsciente, no se había dado cuenta de cuanto significaba para ella hasta ese momento, quería correr hacia él, abrazarlo y protegerlo.

-Suéltalos-ordenó Lily.

-No lo haré-negó Voldemort-Tú decidirás a quién mataré primero.

-A mí, mátame a mí.

-No, tú serás la última.

James emitió un sonido empezaba a despertarse, él abrió sus ojos y miró desconcertado hacia ambos lados hasta que miró a Lily, quien temblaba y lloraba desesperada.

-Evans-susurró James.

-Mátame a mí-suplicaba Lily-Ellos no han hecho nada, James es sangre pura.

-Y tú mamá una muggle.

-Pero ella no te ha hecho nada-repitió ella.

-¿Acaso tú no sabes que no necesariamente me tienen que hacer algo para matarlos?

Voldemort tomó su varita, apuntó primero hacia la señora que lloraba en silencio.

-Detente-gritaba Lily.

Él miró de nuevo hacia Lily y luego apuntando hacia la señora Evans conjuró la maldición asesina.

Lily gritó y en ese momento fue cuando despertó.

Estaba sudando, se quitó las cobijas de encima y se sentó en su cama, se tocó su cara y notó que estaba húmedo, había llorado, recordó el sueño que tuvo y se estremeció, no iba poder conciliar el sueño en un buen rato. No podía ver nada, seguía siendo de madrugada, tomó su varita que la dejaba siempre encima de su buro.

-Lumos-susurró.

La varita emitió una luz en la punta, ella alumbró la habitación y vio que sus compañeras seguían dormidas, se alegró de que no hubiera gritado. Se colocó un suéter y unos zapatos y salió de su cuarto. Bajo a la Sala Común dónde prendió la fogata, se sentó enfrente de ella y abrazó sus rodillas. Quería pensar en momentos felices, pero seguía viendo su sueño en la mente, lo sentía tan vivido como si en realidad hubiera pasado. Sintió su corazón que seguía acelerado.

-Calma, fue un sólo sueño-susurró para sí misma.

Lily estuvo en silencio varios minutos hasta que escuchó pasos detrás de ella, miró hacia atrás y se encontró con James Potter, estaba sano y salvo, no golpeado e inconsciente como lo había visto en su sueño, nunca antes se había alegrado de verlo como en ese momento, quería ir hacia él y abrazarlo y asegurarse completamente de que estaba bien, pero eso sería extraño, aunque su relación fuera mejorando, aún seguían siendo sólo amigos.

-Estás bien-murmuró Lily.

-Estoy bien-repitió James enarcando la ceja-¿Acaso estabas preocupado por mí, Evans?

-Arruinas todo.

James le sonrió, se sentó en el sillón, Lily no sabía qué hacía ahí, traía puesto unos jeans y una chamarra, no como ella que seguía en pijama, parecía que había planeado salir.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó ella poniéndose de pie.

-Me pregunto lo mismo.

-Yo te pregunte primero por lo tanto tendrás que responder primero.

-A sí ¿Quién puso esa regla?

-Si no me quieres responder, está bien.

Lily estuvo a punto de subir de nuevo a su habitación, aunque no quería irse todavía, por dos razones, la primera era que sabía que si se subía estaría oscuras en su cuarto recordando su sueño y la haría sentirse peor, y la segunda es que por una extraña razón quería estar en ese momento con James.

-De acuerdo, Evans-aceptó James-De repente me desperté, y no pude conciliar el sueño. Tuve un presentimiento como si debiera bajar. Yo creo que el destino nos quiere juntos.

Lily se cruzó de brazos y puso los ojos en blanco, aun así estaba reprendiendo una sonrisa.

-¿Estás seguro que no sabías que estaba aquí?

-No, el mapa Merodeador no los quitó Filch hace unos días y no lo hemos recuperado.

Lily asintió, ella se sentó a lado de James, no estaban tan cerca, aunque los dos querían estar lo más cerca posible.

-Me alegro, ese mapa era un peligro en manos de ustedes.

-Ese mapa nos ayudó a salvar a Mary cuando la estaban molestando Avery y Mulciber.

-No sabía, que por eso se enteraron.

-Ahora lo sabes-James hizo una breve pausa-Aun no me has dicho por qué estás aquí.

Lily se mordió el labio y agachó la mirada, recordando su sueño, la primera escena que se le vino a la mente fue la de James golpeado, lo miró y examinó su rostro, estaba bien, él estaba bien, debería olvidar el sueño.

-Tuve una pesadilla-confesó Lily-Con esto de la guerra, hace que me ponga nerviosa.

Hubo un largo silencio.

-Te comprendo-dijo James-Yo las he tenido también.

-Son horribles.

-Lo sé.

James notó como Lily se estremecía, quería rodearla con su brazo pero no sabía cómo ella reaccionaría.

-Si no quieres hablar de ella, no hay problema-continuó James-Yo siempre me las quedo.

-¿Y eso no es malo?-preguntó Lily como si fuera una niña pequeña-Mi mamá siempre me ha dicho que es malo guardarse las cosas, que es mejor sacarlas.

-Si quieres decírmela te escucharé.

Lily se acercó un poco más a James, en ese momento sus piernas se rozaban, notó como su amigo cerró los ojos disfrutando el contacto. Quería contarle, pero cómo hacerlo sin revelar sus sentimientos hacia él, había soñado con él, porque se preocupaba por él y temía verlo lastimado, temía perderlo, le había empezado a gustar ese año que era el último en Hogwarts y ese año también él había dejado de pedirle que saliera con ella, por lo tanto había pensado que sus sentimientos hacia ella habían desaparecido, pero estaba equivocada.

-Soñé que estaba en una habitación, prácticamente estaba oscuro y hacía mucho frío.

Lily se abrazó con fuerza, estaba sintiendo el mismo frío que en el sueño, James no soportaba verla así, estiró su brazo y rodeó sus hombros con éste, Lily recargó su cabeza en su hombro y cerró los ojos, la calidez del cuerpo de James la hacía sentirse protegida.

-De repente Voldemort entraba y dos hombres con él, ellos traían a dos prisioneros, uno era mi madre y el otro era…

Lily se quedó callada, miró hacia los ojos de James que estaban clavados en los de ella, él le sonrió.

-Eras tú-murmuró Lily-Te tenían a ti, James.

Era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre, el corazón del chico dio un vuelco. No se burló, no hizo ningún comentario fuera de lugar, sabía que no era el momento, con su otro brazo empezó acariciar el cabello de Lily.

-Los dos sufrían, y Voldemort quería que eligiera a quien matar primero, le suplicaba que me matará a mí pero él no me hacía caso y mataba… él mataba… a mi… madre.

James la apretó con fuerza contra él, Lily no se quejó, recargó su cabeza en su pecho y aspiró su aroma. James le dio un beso en su cabeza de forma de consuelo.

-Todo está bien, Lily.

-No lo está-negó Lily-Hay una guerra James, eso no lo podemos negar.

-Lo sé, pero no te pasara nada a ti.

Lily se separó de él, sus ojos estaban húmedos lo que hacían verse más verdes de lo habitual.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?-preguntó Lily-Soy hija de muggles, corro más peligro que cualquiera.

-Porque nunca dejaría que nada te pasara, siempre voy estar a tu lado protegiéndote.

-Quiero protegerme yo misma, y también proteger a los que quiero.

-Sé que podrás hacerlo también.

-Quiero que tú estés bien.

-Y lo estaré, los dos nos protegeremos mutuamente.

Lily sonrió.

-Quiero estar a salvo, pero también quiero pelear en la guerra. No soportó ver las noticias cada día anunciando muertes, quiero ayudar a salvarlos a ellos también.

James la miró con orgullo y sonriendo.

-No esperaba nada menos de ti. Y yo lucharé a tu lado.

-¿En serio?

-En serio.

Evans se separó de él, se secó las lágrimas y luego le sonrió.

-Nunca pensé que tú me consolarías. Gracias, James.

-Me alegro de que ahora nos llamemos por nuestros nombres, aunque me gusta más como suena cuando dices mi apellido.

-Te puedo seguir llamando Potter.

-Y yo Evans, hasta que cambies tu apellido por el mío.

Lily rio.

-¿Sigues enamorado de mí?

James sonrió de medio lado luego tomó la mano de Lily, la acarició y acarició su rostro con la otra.

-Nunca dejaras de gustarme, mis sentimientos siguen siendo los mismos.

-Y los míos han cambiado. Creo que me empiezas a gustar.

-Bueno, eso era inevitable.

La pelirroja volvió a reír, le gustaba la forma que James la hacía reír, nunca le habían molestado sus ocurrencias, porque la divertían.

-También era inevitable que te enamoraras de mí.

James recargó su frente en la frente de la pelirroja, los dos cerraron los ojos, podían sentir sus respiraciones, estaban tan cerca podían besarse en cualquier momento. Lily nunca había sentido tantas ganas de besarlo como en ese momento, se había olvidado de su sueño, se había olvidado de todo lo malo, sólo pensaba en James, en lo cerca que lo tenía, en lo bien que se sentía hablar con él, la manera que se reía, el hermoso color de sus ojos, su cabello que se sentía tan suave como se veía, en lo feliz que la hacía, y en lo feliz que lo podía hacer en el futuro, no sólo le gustaba estaba enamorada de él. Y con esos pensamientos se inclinó para besarlo, al sólo rozar sus labios sintió como una corriente recorrer su cuerpo, esperaba que la correspondiera y así fue, sus labios se movieron suavemente y los de él la seguían, los dos seguían con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando el beso y disfrutando todo lo que les hacía sentir, James la presionaba más hacia él como si tuviera miedo de dejarla ir, y ella lo rodeaba con sus brazos mientras acariciaba su cabello. Cuando se separaron, los dos se sonrieron, James volvió a inclinarse para volverla a besar, era como si sus labios hubieran generado una adicción en él, Lily le correspondió y sonrió mientras la besaba.

-Tranquilo, Potter-susurró Lily-Tendrás más después.

James sonrió al igual que Lily y después se volvieron a besar.


End file.
